Imaginary Pie
by MajoKitsune
Summary: Ellis get bored and tries to convince Nick to make a pie with him. Set after the apocolypse. Nellis! R&R plz. AH OWN NOTHING!


"Hey Nick!" The Southerner said to his lover. They were sitting on the couch watching some show that Ellis had lost interest in. All he got was a grunt for a reply saying that he was listening. "Ah'm bored as hell… lets do something!" Ellis said with a grin.

Nick, who wasn't paying any attention to the TV, glanced at Ellis. _I just know I'm going to regret this, the conman thought._ He decided to humor the hick and asked, "And what could we honestly do?" He decided to flick of the T.V. and stretch out his muscles. This set Ellis into his thinking mode. Nick loved it when Ellis was like this… he always wore the cutest facial expression. He lips would form into a pout, he would but his hand up to his mouth as if he was going to bite it and he would glare at nothing. Kinda like a kid.

Ellis' thoughts were interrupted by a low growl. Both men look at the source of the sound… Ellis' stomach. Ellis looked up at Nick as if he just had an epiphany. "Let's make a pie!" Said the boy. Nick ran his hand down his face. "Ellis… it's dinner time… how about we hake some real food instead." The older man thought for a second before continuing, "And we don't have any supplies to make a pie anyways."

Ellis pushed out his bottom lip as if that was going to make supplies appear right on the counter. Then he had another epiphany and practically jumped with joy! "If we can't make a real pie… lets make an imaginary pie!" The hick said to his boyfriend.

Nick looked at him as if he just said he was a fat old lady and said, "Why the _fuck_ would I want to do that?" Ellis pouted at him thinking, _typical answer from the stuck up conman…_ "It would be fun." He finally replied. Nick made a _tch_ sound a said, "I'm not a child… and I'm more than a little rusty at playing pretend."

Ellis crossed his arms and said (and this is all with a strait face), "Well ah'm not a child either. And that's why we just need to un-rust yew and yew'll be awesome at it!" "You just suggested I make an imaginary pie… I think that right there settles the kid idea. And how do you propose we _'un-rust' _me." The gambler said why doing finger quotations around the _un-rust _part.

Ellis sticks his tongue out and then says, "By makin' an imaginary pie." Nick scowled and put on a face that clearly says, _I really do not want to_. Ellis notices this and exclaims, "Why not! Ah know yer bored" "I am not bored enough to degrade myself by making an imaginary pie… that it for three year olds." "It's not degradin', yer just lookin at it the wrong way." Ellis says as he pulls the older man towards the kitchen.

"Can't we just go buy a real pie?" Nick says hopefully… knowing that the younger male will somehow accomplish his goal. Ellis grabbed the conman's arm

to prevent him from leaving. "Just try it… yew might like it!" Nick shakes his head, "I'm not doing this. There is no point and I don't feel like making a fool out of myself. An I will not like it… trust me." Nick said while half-heartedly attempting to free his arm.

"Have yew ever tried it?"

"Aside from playing house when I was a kid, no." Nick gives Ellis a stern look, "Ellis… let go. I'm too mature to be playing imaginary with you."

"Yer never too mature to have fun."

"I know how to have fun… and it isn't like this."

Ellis blushes and points at his lover, "Ah know what yer thinkin' yew perv. And it's more fun then yew think. Nick hides his face with his hand and says, "That wasn't what I was thinking. Well maybe a little. But never mind that. …You really aren't going to give up on this are you?" "Nope." Nick sighs and finally gives in.

~One hour of tormenting Nick later~

"Nick! It's done!" Ellis says pulling the "pie" out of the oven. Nick groans and stands up from the chair his was occupying and looks at Ellis who was pretending to hold a pie in his hands. "Ah'm just gunna set this on the counter and shower… then we can start on making dinner. This hick said with a smile that practically glowed. When Ellis went into the bathroom Nick decided to drive to the closest store. He knew he would have about 30 minutes before Ellis came back downstairs… he showered like a chick.

When Nick finally got to the store he went strait to the pastry section and picked up a blueberry pie. _He's going to be so surprised_, Nick thought while chuckling to himself. He paid for the sweet treat and left the store.

He got home just in time to hear the shower turn off. He set the pie in the fridge and started to make dinner for the two of them. When Ellis came down he waited patently for Nick to finish before bothering him. He knew that Nick never wanted to play imaginary with him and now he felt bad. Nick noticed Ellis' silence and asked, "You alright there fireball?" This brought Ellis out of his thoughts, "Yup!" He answered suddenly.

~after dinner~

Nick got up and cleaned the table of dishes. "Are you ready for desert Ellis?" The gambler asked. Ellis gave him a confused look, "Ah didn't know we had any desert." "Well of course we do. We have pie remember?" Nick said while sipping from a glass trying not to smile. Ellis gave him a _are you serious _look and said, "We can quit playin' pretend now Nick." Nick went to the fridge and brought out the pie, "More for me then."

Ellis' expression, to put it shortly, was priceless. Nick's face was threatening to split in half but he kept his poker face on. "Where did yew get that!?" Ellis said looking back and forth from Nick to the pie. "We made it remember?" Nick said with a slight smirk. Ellis stood up and walked over to Nick, "Yer an evil bastard yew know that?" He said while pulling the older male into a thank you kiss. This turned into a heated make-out. This turned into both boys making there way to the bedroom forgetting entirely about the pie.

**A/N: Over half the dialog was from a conversation me and my best friend Katt~chan were having via text message. She said she was bored… and ah told her to got make a pie… and yew know the rest. XD**


End file.
